Sins
by ashehole
Summary: If humans are sinners, then the gods are where sins began originally. Seven deadly sins drabbles for each of the boys.
1. Envy

Yui leans into Apollon, arm brushing his as she points out the correct answer. Apollon smiles, too close to her for Balder to feel comfortable. He sits on the edge of his seat, long hair spilling over his shoulder as he watches the two of them, that familiar agony of loss that accompanies Yui burning in his stomach.

She glances up, eyes wide for a moment as she catches Balder's stare. He pauses too long for his next move to really be considered apologetic, but he does eventually look down at the floor, a soft flush coloring his cheeks.

* * *

Takeru holds her hand for a split second longer than necessary when he helps Yui to her feet, his rough fingers entwined with hers. She laughs and blushes and brushes herself off while he mutters something to her that is probably an insult.

Balder tells himself that he's not really spying on them - he's just walking by. But he's been walking by for as long as their run has gone on, watching like he always does. He should feel bad, but he has to admit that part of him really doesn't.

* * *

Sometimes, the image of Tsukito attempting to kiss Yui strangles his thoughts.

Sometimes, he catches the way Hades watches her with the kind of longing that Balder really can't appreciate from others.

Sometimes…

Sometimes, Balder can't stand himself and the way his teeth grind together whenever Yui flashes that smile of hers at Loki.

* * *

She catches him watching her, and her face lights up a little, her beautiful smile gracing him this time as she approaches. "Good morning, Balder!"

And it's just like that, so easily, that most of those angry thoughts are driven away. That the pain in his chest eases. That he can relax again, the lines of his body soft instead of tense.

He steps in closer, invading her personal space, and he likes the way her breath flutters and the way pink crawls over her face as she looks up at him. "Good morning, Yui."

They're quiet for a moment, watching each other. It'd be so easy, he thinks, to lean in and claim her mouth. Claim her for good this time. To tell her that she should spend her time with him. But he doesn't, because that's not…

That's not what he's being taught, and it's not what she would appreciate.

"Should we walk to class together?" he asks, and she nods happily, taking his hand in hers.

Today, right now, he doesn't have to bear the weight of his own jealousy.


	2. Gluttony

His hand swipes across his chest, briefly, carefully, but Yui's watching him and sees it anyway. She glances away quickly after that, of course, but she's seen it. It's not the first time, not that day, not this week.

She should probably feel ashamed that she's watched Hades enough now to pick up even the slightest of movements from him, but right now she pushes that to the back of her mind and lets the worry wash over her. Because it's always the right side of his chest that he's touching, the one where his curse mark is. She can still picture it perfectly in her mind, the glowing swirls of despair that mark him for something he didn't have a choice in.

When she looks back up, he's looking over at her, a pained smile on his face. Her chest squeezes, her heart hurting.

After class, he slinks away, and she thinks about letting him go. That thought last half a second before she's off after him, slipping away from the other guys, her bag clutched to her chest as her footsteps echo in empty hallways.

His back is to her when she finally catches up. He leans against a wall, staring out of one of the school's windows into the courtyard below.

Yui presses her lips together for a moment before forging ahead.

"You shouldn't be near me right now," is what he says to her, voice barely a whisper. He doesn't look at her.

But her gaze is glued to him, the lines of his face that tell a story of agony and loneliness, and she aches.

"It's the grudges, right? Even though you're here, people don't stop dying. And they don't stop cursing you." Being near him could cause her damage, she knows that already, but she's not about to leave him.

"I have to take them, no matter where I am," he agrees. "That is my fate."

Finally, his gaze flickers down to her. Her lips curve up into a smile, small but encouraging, comforting she hopes.

"You should go," he tells her, but Yui shakes her head.

"I'm okay."

They're quiet, and the seconds tick by. His hand goes to his chest again, his mouth tightening into a grimace. Yui casts her glance down, blinking back tears. He suffers, and she does nothing but waits with him, wondering when her punishment will come.


	3. Lust

The worst part is the longing. It's always been the longing, actually. That's what Apollon thinks when he sees Yui as she races to catch up to him, one hand in the air in greeting. There had been longing with Cassandra. There had been longing with Daphne, too. That's the nature of love, he thinks, that irresistible pull and gut-wrenching terror of being unable to have.

His mouth tugs into a smile, bright as the sun as Yui stops before him. "Good morning, Fairy!"

She looks dazed for a second before grinning back, and he thinks her smile is worth more than his. He thinks her smile is the sun. He could revolve around it.

"You're up early!"

Personal space has never been an issue for Apollon. He doesn't think about the way he reaches out to touch her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, fingers grazing her cheek. He just thinks about the way his fingers could continue to travel, the way he could memorize the shape of her jaw and how fast her pulse would flutter under his fingertips if he dipped to her throat and how soft her skin must be at the collarbone.

"Student President must always be prepared for everything!" he exclaims, hand dropping as the desired effect of her blush takes over her face. He pats himself on the chest. "And, maybe I thought I could catch you early enough so that we could talk." His hand goes to the back of his neck now, rubbing it as he laughs sheepishly.

That's sad, isn't it? He shouldn't be admitting that. He shouldn't tell her that he was so excited to talk to her about some new festival idea to pull the school together that he really couldn't sleep. And he knew that she woke up early. So if he wasn't sleeping and she was awake, wasn't this the perfect time to meet?

He watches as her eyes widen just a fraction, and they catch the light of the sun, sparkling just right enough to make him want to touch her again. To make him want to pull her against him and breathe in her scent and make her sparkle.

Her hands clasped behind her back as she tilts her head up at him. "Is anything wrong?"

Apollon thinks he could kiss her right now and get away with it. She wouldn't disappear, he thinks. She wouldn't plead with his father to save her and leave him to mourn over a tree. Yui wouldn't be another Cassandra, couldn't be.

"Sports Festival," he blurts out suddenly, almost forgetting that he's supposed to be talking to her and not thinking about all of the places he could kiss her (everywhere, he could cover every inch of skin with his mouth).

"Sports Festival?" she repeats slowly, letting the words float around on her tongue. The corners of her mouth perk up. She likes the idea. He can tell. "That'd be great! There are so many different sports we could showcase, and sports are all about teamwork, too."

Why isn't he kissing her? Why isn't he letting his hands roam over her, committing her body to memory?

Because the worst part is longing, and the best part is, too. Because Apollon loves the chase as much as he loves possessing.

And because, during the longing, she's still here.

Apollon doesn't touch Yui like he wants to. He doesn't bend down and claim her lips for himself, as much as he wants to. He bends down and leaves a chaste kiss on her cheek and soaks up the warmth that flushes over her body and turns her red.

He doesn't take her because that's when he knows she'll disappear.

"I knew you'd love it," he tells her breathlessly as he straightens up again. "We just need to convince everyone else."

"I know that you can do it, Apollon," she says to him with the kind of firmness and belief in his ability that makes his pulse race.

He doesn't take her because he'd rather long for Yui than mourn her loss.


	4. Greed

They're late for class. Very late. Yui's not quite sure why she's thinking about that when Loki's hot mouth presses roughly against hers again, long fingers cupping each side of her face. It's almost like he's going to devour her, and her legs are so weak that she's sure she'd collapse like a puddle on the ground if it weren't for the fact that his body has hers pinned to the wall.

Her own hands rest at his waist, fingers climbing under the fabric of his haphazardly-worn uniform shirt. Nobody will notice if it's more messy than usual. She really can't say the same for herself at this point. His skin is hot where she touches it, tentative hands moving along his waist to his back.

He breaks the kiss with a pant, and she stares into his slate eyes that have grown darker since he's pulled her into this hallway. For a moment, she's speechless. That's nothing new, her knees even weaker as she watches him. Her breathing is uneven, coming in short pants and long gulps as she pointlessly tries to even it out again. Every draw of breath pushes her chest closer to his, and she's reminded of just how close they are together right now.

"Lo-"

With a smirk, he leans in again, but he doesn't kiss her. His mouth just hovers above hers. "Are you going to protest again?"

Her lips part, as if she's going to say something, and instead she shakes her head. Was she going to protest? Probably. They do have to get to class. Master Thoth will be angry. Loki won't learn.

Her hands are against his back, sliding back around to his waist again. She waits, watching him as a shiver runs through his body. His eyes are half-lidded, much like a cat's. It brings a smile to her face, her lips curving up as she kisses him this time, watching him still.

She had always heard that was rude, to watch someone when you were kissing them, but she can't help it. There's something intoxicating about the way he reacts to her. The same blush that lives permanently on her face crawls over his, the way his pupils blow out wide, the sigh that she swallows.

Yui does that. A human to a god, and even if it's kind of embarrassing and not something she would ever talk about, she secretly likes that kind of power they have over each other.

"Are you sure, kitten?" he whispers against her ear when he breaks the kiss again. She's about to protest at this sudden change when his teeth scrape along her lobe, and she has to channel all of that energy into not making any embarrassing noises in public. "We could go back to class now."

"I- I- Oh, I can't think…" Her breathy voice trails as his lips and teeth make their way down the side of her neck. Her nails dig into his side.

So much for having the upperhand and watching her effect on him.

"Mm, not surprising," he murmurs into her skin. "You smell so good."

A breathy sighs escapes her lips anyway as he nips at her throat, his hands sliding down to her waist, her hips, her thighs. "Loki…"

"Our lessons must be very important," he continues to say, and for a moment, she really can't understand what he's talking about. Lessons? Important? His mouth is leaving a hot trail over her jaw, back to her lips as he kisses her over and over again. They're brief and soft and rapid, one after the other, that leave her breathless and aching for more.

Why are they playing this game?

She tugs him closer to her, but when she goes to search for his mouth, she notices that he's pulled back. There's that smirk of his again, and a mischievous light plays in his eyes as he watches her.

"You're a greedy little thing, aren't you?"

It's probably the funniest thing she's heard, the way she laughs. He's the one who pulled her away like this, who finds any opportunity to kiss her, to touch her, to be near her. And she's the greedy one?

"Yes," Yui admits with a grin. Now that he's not stealing her oxygen, thoughts come back to her. Her lips purse a bit. "But if you're done, we should really get back to class. A-ah."

As she thought, he kisses her again, hungrily. "Why would we do a thing like that?"

Her hands move over his chest now. "Well, ah, I guess we could call this the human lesson of skipping."

"See, I'm rubbing off on you already."


	5. Pride

Thoth doesn't notice her the first times she comes into the library where he can usually be found outside of class. He's too busy with his own work to pay attention to her when he has no reason to. He notices, though, a week later, when she sits down at the far end of the table he's occupying, her nose buried in a large book, her face an interesting shade of red, and her gaze intent.

He watches her for a moment, pen in the air halfway between his thoughts and the page of paper waiting for the words. There's a feeling of irritation bubbling through him. The library is large, and most of the tables are free. Spirits occupy the tables that aren't, and they'd make for more suitable table partners than he would.

But mostly it's the invasion of his space - because when has a god such as himself ever cared whether he was suitable for someone or not? She should be questioning her own choices, and while Zeus has the others dirtying their hands with her presence to avoid causing the end of the world, he certainly wasn't brought here to learn of the human heart.

He knows the exact worth of a heart, how it feels in his hands, and how it looks when weighed.

She finally looks up, hazel eyes meeting his own, and she blushes.

There's a spike of irritation, but a smirk curls at the corner of his lips.

Yui begins to come to the library every night now, and he definitely notices this. He notices when she moves further down his table until her regular seat is only a few from him, and he notices when she's not there at all, flitting between the stacks as she grabs books.

He doesn't even pretend to work sometimes, leaning back in his seat, a golden gaze set on her as she moves around. There's a pleased thrill in this venture of hers, how she doesn't even pretend that she isn't here for him because the books he catches her reading are nothing that he's assigned for classes. Once, he catches her reading up on her mythology, furiously ignoring him even though the span of three chairs is all that separates them.

It's flattering, Thoth decides, that of all the gods, she's found herself attracted to him. That as much time as she's spent around those imbeciles, it's him that she flutters around.

It's a month after their ritual has begun, her dance around his table, his space, before he even approaches her. This is, after all, his domain, and he's simply let her into it.

He leans over her, one hand pressed to the table by her book, his weight held up by his arm. His chest presses to her back as he glances down at the book she's reading, and she stills as though she's stopped breathing. She throws her hands out to cover the pages, her face like a torch as she pointedly doesn't turn her head. But he can still see that blush and the way she barely breathes as he leans in closer.

"Magics of Ancient Egypt," he reads, giving an amused click of his tongue. "Is that something you're interested in, girl?"

"I, um, I was curious," Yui finally blurts out, tilting her head just so.

"About me." It's not a question. Of course it's about him. What other reason would she have to read that book?

That blush still colors her cheeks, but she's more confident now when she nods and doesn't turn her gaze away from him. "A little bit, yes."

"A good choice," he breathes before straightening up again. "But you won't find what you're looking for in that book."


	6. Sloth

It's almost amazing, highly irregular, and maybe a little confusing when she watches Tsukito kneel before her on the grass. Yui's eyebrows crawl up high on her forehead, stretching impossibly as she bites back a breath and watches him.

"Is something wrong?" she asks quietly after a second, her brow furrowing now as he watches her in return. Sometimes, she's not really sure what it is Tsukito's thinking, how he's feeling. It's an adventure to dig through his emotions, one that she enjoys for the most part.

But other times she worries. He pushes himself too hard or takes paths that others wouldn't even begin to consider. Sometimes, she's more like a keeper than a girlfriend.

"There is nothing wrong," he tells her calmly before sighing. "I'm tired."

There's a beat before a smile tugs at her lips. "That means there's something wrong, you know." She shifts positions even as she says it, folding her legs under her and arranging her skirt across her thighs. "But you can rest here."

He hesitates, only a fraction, before complying. He sprawls out on his back, head in her lap as he stares up at her with a doleful expression. Her fingers immediately tangle into lavender hair, smoothing it back from his face.

"I should get up," he says after a moment, but makes no move to do so.

There's an almost restless tension in his body that she can even feel, but there's also a calm in his eyes that says that he doesn't want to move.

"You should rest," Yui argues gently, and there's an almost imperceptible nod from Tsukito as he agrees with her. Or at least would like to agree with her.

She wraps her fingers in his hair, brushes the tips of them against his scalp gently. She wants him to relax, to not run himself into the ground because of some self-prescribed mission or book he just has to read.

"This is something I've read in a book," he murmurs to her. His eyes are half-lidded now, eased by the gentle pressure of her hand on his head, the warmth from the sun. Yui watches as he practically melts into the ground, like a balloon slowly releasing air.

She forces her expression to remain neutral, because she's not really sure what kind of book he's been reading now (but it's almost always something to do with relationship advice - _extremely terrible_ relationship advice) or what about this situation reminds him of it. She's wary of what gears are clicking into place in Tsukito's mind at the moment, even if his words are heavy with sleep.

"Yeah? What did you read?" she finally prompts when he doesn't continue.

His eyes are closed completely now. "Laziness is a sin," he murmurs.

Yui bites back a chuckle. "You aren't being lazy, you know."

His cheek presses against the skin of her thigh, nuzzling it gently. She sucks in a breath and tries to not think about how that feels, and maybe she's the one who has to stop letting her mind drift into gutters, because she's pretty sure that's a sin too.

"I have things to do. I should get up." His words are barely the breath of a sigh against her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you were being lazy, Tsukito," Yui says gently, still working her fingers through his hair.

He doesn't reply, and the soft and even breaths he takes tell her that he's gone to sleep instead.


	7. Wrath

**Notes:** Well, this is the end. I do have a few other projects for the fandom I want to do soon, so keep a look out! And thank you all so much for reading, the comments, the bookmarks, and just about everything. You're all wonderful.

The first sign is the twitch of his eyebrows, the way they furrow over his face. And then his lips peel back from his teeth, and Yui looks at them almost transfixed. He's like a dog sometimes, one of those wiry-haired terriers that gets set off at the tiniest of things, and she's not sure if she should apologize profusely or laugh.

Right now, though, she's bent forward at the waist, her violet hair a sheet in front of her as she bows in apology. "I'm sorry, sir, sorry."

"Don't apologize to him, Weed. He bumped into you." Takeru grabs her by the back of her shirt and tugs her back upright. She snaps up. With his free hand, he points to the ice cream that lays splattered on the ground.

It's an unfortunate accident, but Yui knows that all that is.

But Takeru is easily set off and well, the man currently growing purple in rage at this punk kid yelling at him _was_ rude. He'd been on the phone and bumped through her and Takeru like that tiny fraction of space still existing between them was an invitation to cut through. She'd been jostled, the ice cream fell, and Takeru _twitched._

He throws his arm out in front of Yui now, shoving her partially behind him hard enough to make her trip over her own feet. She manages to not trip over herself, thankfully. His finger jabs into the man's chest, flicking at a button on his suit.

Her teeth dig into her lip as she reaches out to grab Takeru's arm back.

"You should be apologizing to her," he growls out, and the man becomes the same shade as her hair.

"I'm not apologizing to her, you punk. Stop hogging up the entire sidewalk," the man bites out. His beady little eyes focus in on Yui. "Drop the idiot. Your life will be better for it."

It starts up as a heat that builds in her, coiling in her gut and firing out through her nerves. There's a growl in Takeru's throat, fire in his eyes, but when he takes a step forward, she holds him back. A small crowd grows around them, curious passerby trying to piece together the story.

She can feel his rage vibrating through his skin, and she wants nothing more than to not make a scene. She wants to calm him down and listen to him rant in private and call her Weed and run his hands over her as he tries to make sure she's okay but what he's really doing is making sure _he_ is.

She wants to not be some kind of burden. She wants people to see him and not think he's a punk, to not judge the both of them on his appearance.

But mostly she wants to teach this guy a lesson.

So for the half-second that Takeru is distracted by her touch, she whips under his arm, pulls her fist back, and lands it squarely on the man's surprised face.

Blood trickles down from his nose as the crowd explodes into an uproar.

"This punk is worth more of my time than someone like you!" she snaps at him.

With a laugh, Takeru grabs her hand, warm fingers lacing with her as he pulls her away. They disappear into the crowd and come out the other side completely intact. Her hand hurts, the knuckles stinging up into her wrist, a dull throb that only barely pierces through the wall of rage that's collapsed on her.

"Now _that_ was a good show," he laughs, still holding her hand as they slow down.

Her face screws up a bit as she looks at him. "I hit that guy."

"Well, they do say that weeds are dangerous, you know," Takeru points out. "They kind of choke the life out of other things."

Yui snorts. "I hit him because he insulted you."

"My hero," he mutters.

They're quiet for a moment, before he lifts the hand he's holding - the hand she hit that man with and made him bleed. His lips press to them lightly, barely grazing the skin of her knuckles, but there's a new kind of warmth that floods her now. It's blue instead of red.

"But I should probably teach you how to really hit someone."


End file.
